deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae vs Rouge (Power Stone)
"Two 'scorching' beauties battle to the death! Can the half-genie hero dance through this danger, or will the fortune teller seal her opponent's fate?" Introduction (Cue Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: The art of dancing has been a cultural piece of history throughout the years, and for many, it is their best quality. BMS: And today, we have two of the best dancers around, complete with some literal firepower. JA: Like Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero of Scuttle Town. Wiz: And Rouge, the fortune telling gypsy dancer from Power Stone. BMS: They're Wiz and Jersey Angel, and I'm Boomstick. JA: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find who would win a Death Battle! Shantae (Cue Something's Amiss) JA: Years ago, in a place that is known as Sequin Land, the human race lived side-by-side with another race of beings called genies. It was a time of peace and prosperity. '' '''BMS: That is until some evil' Jack Skellington knockoff on steroids called the Pirate Master showed up and started conquering lands with his unique brand of Dark Magic. ' ' ' ''JA: But this ultimately failed when all of the genies used their magic to turn him to ash and bone. Yet this didn't end any problems. Wiz: Right. Because of this move, the genies were all forced to return to another realm of existence which would be later known as the Genie Realm, leaving behind only one of their own. '''BMS: Yeah, and seeing that this was a baby genie, that's...pretty friggin harsh, really. JA: Fortunately, this child - born from the union of a human father and a genie mother - would eventually become one of the greatest heroines both in Sequin Land and in video game history...Shantae the Half-Genie Hero. '' Song: (They say...)'' Wiz: Throughout her years, Shantae had grown up in a...not surprisingly rundown place called Scuttle Town, where she was being raised by her non-genie relative, Uncle Mimic. BMS: Talk about an awesome beard. Wish I had one of those. I could definitely hide some shotguns in there. JA: Just like Chuck Norris's third fist. But as for our genie gal, she's gained some pretty useful qualities over the years, both physically and...um, dancingly? Wiz: That's not a real word, JA, but you're not too far off. BMS: I'll say. She not only looks hot, but she's also super fast, super strong, and can dance for long periods of time without ever tiring. Hey, when you're living in a place that has a steamy spa, a oversized birdhouse, a rocking item store, and even a night club, complete with even more beauties, you know you're living the good life. (growls like a tiger) Maybe I should live there. I mean, everywhere you look, there's a hottie on every corner. JA: Quit drooling, Boomstick. Ahem, as delightful as it all was, Scuttle Town was not without its dangers. One such danger was in the form of Shantae's future foe, Risky Boots. (cue Risky Boots theme) BMS: Huh, look at that. Another hottie. Well, now I'm conflicted. Although considering her history, I might not have to be. Wiz: Risky Boots is considered one of the most dangerous pirates on the seven seas, and she proves this often by pillaging a local village, specifically Scuttle Town. JA: But thankfully, her recent attempts at conquering the seas has failed thanks to Shantae (cue Neo Burning Town). Wiz: As the town's guardian genie, she has definitely gotten plenty to fight with over the years. BMS: Yeah, because she's got superpowers! As a benefit for being a half-genie all the time, she can launch fireballs, summon small-but-deadly lightning clouds, shoot small bolts, and produce magical shields to protect herself from most form of attacks. This includes a giant bubble, a giant mirror, and even temporary invincibility! Wiz: She can also bring out different weaponry at will, such as the dreaded Pike Ball and Scimitar. Yes, she has her own Scimitar. Both of which orbit around her to damage foes. JA: But to even use any of these techniques, she makes incredible use of her magic. After all, what's a genie gal without some magic at her disposal? BMS: A dead genie, that's what. But it's not like she doesn't have any physicality to match. After some training with her human dum-dum Bolo, she's learned to literally kick and slam some ass with her spin kick and elbow dash, which when given a boost, can help her drill into enemies and perform a twirling move...respectively. Ok, so she's a ballerina too, huh? JA: With her physique, I would think so. Actually, it's kind of surprising how she's been able to stay fit, considering that she makes use of food-based items too, ranging from lobstertails to sushi, and even the refreshing Monster Milk. Wiz: Which increases her attack output for a short period of time. However, one of her more stranger weapons is none other than her hair, which she can use to whip people like...some sort of...whip? JA: Don't doubt the hair, Wiz. It's pretty useful in any situation, and it can even break rocks'.'' Wiz: By the look of things, she can smash rocks made of granite, which, in order to break, requires at least 19k lbs to break. And that's without having the power increase from certain items like Silk Cream and Shampoo. '''BMS: And she's always breaking even denser things on her journey. But that pales in comparison to one of her best abilities: TRANSFORMING INTO F&%KING ANIMALS! (cue Carpet Race) Wiz: Over the course of her career, Shantae has learned to tap into many, MANY different transformations. JA: Indeed. And doing any metamorphing requires a lot of dancing. Thankfully, she's got that down flat. (mute the music in the video below to continue hearing the Carpet Race.) '' '''BMS: Mmmm...yeah. Oh, um..ahem. Her basic transformations include a spider monkey, capable of super scratching and launching like a bullet across the stages; a elephant, which can literally squish foes flat; and a harpy, giving her the power to fly and scratch people like hell. But can't she fly naturally? I mean, she is part genie, after all.' Wiz: Not usually. Ahem, she can also become a spider (or spider lady depending on the game) and shoot multitudes of webbing at her designated target. Her Mermaid form allows her to breathe and travel underwater - BMS: And attract starfish with her beauty. Oh, and...she can also blow big bubbles, amongst other things...heh. Wiz: - and then there's her somewhat unorthodox transformation: a Tinkerbat. JA: Well, it's good for getting through Tinkerbat fortresses with little effort, though this transformation was lost in favor of three others: a bat with sonar flashing, a crab with pinchy claws, and even a tiny mouse for those hard-to-reach places. Or rather tiny passages. Wiz: There's also her Dryad transformation which provides fruit, a blobfish, and a small gempot? BMS: Which she can use to MAKE IT RAIN gems everywhere! She's definitely making bank. But my favorite one is her Sophia III transformation. ' ''JA: In this form, she becomes a tiny but mobile tank/racer car thing complete with double the speed and energy blaster. Wiz: She also has a blue Egyptian-like outfit and/or a Magic Bracelet which reduces the amount of magic she uses by half, doubling the amount of time for each magic technique used. JA: And for all those in fanservice, she can have some sort of bikini armor on - (BMS whistles) - which reduces incoming damage by half. And for the cherry on top, she has a Magic Tiara. '''BMS: What does this princessy accessory do? Well, let's just say that's this is why Shantae will never run out of Magic with this thing. Suck it, pageant goers. (cue The Sky Bridge) Wiz: However, despite having all this, she's not invincible. While well-intended, she can lose her temper in certain situations while trying to save others. Plus, she herself has doubts about her own well-being, especially if it involves her fashion sense. But most of all, her dancing transformations take time. Fortunately, she carries the aptly named Metronome around to increase the dancing speed. However, at one point, she lost all of her own magic to Risky, which was then converted into one of her deadliest foes, Nega-Shantae. JA: But thankfully, she stopped that nega-bitch in her tracks without her own magic. And that's just one of her best feats. Others include destroying a hell dragon, fighting a giant mermaid queen, and even beating the Barons of Sequin Land, whom were bandits and artifact collectors with their own army. BMS: On top of that, she's fought and defeated Risky several times, outraced her zombie friend Rottytops in a foot race, and once ran through a creepy-ass forest to bring her home to 'save' her. Though it turns out that Rotty didn't need saving. JA: From what I know, she wants to be Shantae's one and only. I mean, look at her! That flirting isn't meant for just anyone. Wiz: I don't know, JA. I can't imagine how the in-laws would take it. BMS: Nah, they'll be fine. I mean, Shantae's pretty good at what she does. But she's just as good at taking a beating. She's tanked a cannonball to the face, gotten lasered by the Giga Mermaid, endured a serious wolf bite combined with frostbite, and survived being zapped to the highest degree by a preview version of the Dynamo, which Risky used later on to corrupt the Genie Realm. Wiz: At one point, she was attempting to prevent the Pirate Master from being resurrected, but ultimately, the effort had failed. JA: Even so, she still managed to whip old ghosty to bits. And this was all before her adventure to save the Genie Realm from the corruption talked about earlier, which she also did. Thus, she and her friends lived happily ever after. Wiz: Well, until her next adventure anyway. BMS: Clearly, Shantae has earned the title of Half-Genie Hero...and champion booty wiggler! Haha! JA: Um...yeah. That, too. '' '' Rouge (cue Power Stone 1 Player Select) JA: Hear ye, hear ye! The story of Power Stone be-th upon us! Wiz: Uh, what are you doing? JA: Just getting into character. Too much? Wiz: Yeah, just a bit. BMS: Strange voice aside, our story begins somewhere in the 19th century, when a legendary artifact called the Power Stone was being sought out by hundreds or rather thousands of "believers". Why? Well, legend says it can make any dream come true, so you better believe that there'll be a lot of people fighting for it. JA: Including a young and somewhat mystifying fortune teller by the name of Rouge. Ahem...lights! '' '' BMS: Damn...she's got some style. (cue Rouge theme) JA: She sure does. Now, while most of her life is not officially documented, she is confirmed to be a citizen of the fictional town of Mahdad. Wiz: Which happens to be a reference to that of Baghdad, the capital of Iraq itself. BMS: Iraq? Holy shit, is she one of those Arabbian terrorists? JA: Absolutely not! But she is quite the charmer. However, she's not to be mistaken for just another pretty face. (Cue Power Fusion) As one of the many believers of the Power Stone, she set out on a journey to obtain it so she could bring happiness to others. BMS: And to do that, she needed to kick some ass! JA: By the way, there are at least 3 different types of media to work with (anime, manga, and video games), but for this matchup, we’ll be sticking with the anime and video games, since Rouge’s powers seem to be similar in both of them. Plus, if Death Battle has taught me anything, it’s that fights are always better with both combatants are at their strongest. BMS: Damn straight! That and the manga panels were pretty much reflected into the anime, anyway. Wiz: Ahem, in a matter similar to Street Fighter EX’s Pullum Purna, and in accordance with her heritage, Rouge uses a Gypsy dancing fighting style to move around the battlefield with ease. JA: Ooh, she pretty. Ahem, it also helps that she possesses incredible speed and jumping skills, which are often used to avoid attacks. BMS: Just think of her as a really sexy acrobat, and that's just the start of it! When she wants to give opponents a bit of trouble, she can just pick stuff off the ground and either give it a good toss at someone or...(show Rouge with a rocket launcher)...F&&&ING SHOOT THEM WITH ROCKETS! What the hell?! Did she just fire a rocket at someone?! Awesome. Wiz: Yes. In case you're all wondering, there are physical weapons in the world of Power Stone to use. In any given battle, players can pick up all kinds of weapons, including swords, gaitling guns, and - BMS: F&&&ING ROCKET LAUNCHERS! From the looks of it, that one there seems to be similar to the Spanish Alcotán-100, which has a firing range of 656 yards and weighs about 14 kg. JA: And yet Rouge can lift this with ease. '' Wiz: But this still pales in comparison to her best abilities yet, which do in fact require a Power Stone. '''BMS: Yup, it's time to FLAME ON! Once she gets ahold of one of those -' Wiz: Or three in the video game. BMS: - She becomes even hotter than usual with her transformation into "The Scorching Beauty". (show scene of Rouge transforming) Rouge: Power Change! (We are shown Rouge's Power Change form, and yeah, it looks sexy) JA: During combat, Rouge literally brings the heat with her Power Drive and Power Fusion attacks. First up, the Hellfire Sign. Wiz: In the game version, she uses this attack to release flames from her mouth, though I'm pretty sure that's just a really hot side effect from eating spicy food. BMS: Well, at least Hellfire Sign OR Breath of Hellfire a better name than, well, what she says in the show. Rouge (anime): Carpet Bomb! Wiz: In this case, she's launching fire from her hands and not her mouth. Her Dream Temptation, however, is included in both worlds as she zooms after an opponent with her magic carpet. JA: Now that's some Aladdin s&&t right there. And she's even used this move to chase after a couple of thugs when they put her crushie wushie Ryoma on ice. Which she took the liberty to melt down later on, because of you know, her flaming body. BMS: Yup, and that's just the Power Drive moves. Her Power Fusion techniques are just as deadly, if not deadlier. Her Fiery Trap, or... Rouge: Red Hot Trap! (she unleashes waves of flame against her foe Jack) BMS: ...can make her fireballs even larger and once they're thrown on the ground, say goodbye to any surfers or really crazy people who might be in her sights at that untimely moment. By the way, Rouge is NO trap; she's ALL woman. Wiz: Um...that's...randomly encouraging. JA: Yeah it is. Though if I ever saw a trap like that Boku No Pico himself, I'd -'' Wiz: PLEASE...DON'T. A-a-a-anyway, Rouge's Secret Heaven allows her to catch opponents and - '''BMS: Give them a live show! Hehe, talk about getting a real fortune.' Wiz: NO. Definitely not that. (BMS groans) She attacks them multiple times as a whole bunch of magic carpets fly around them. BMS: 'Where the hell is she getting these carpets?' JA: That's your biggest question? There's a guy getting friend-hearted by her, like for real. Wiz: Are you acting gangster right now? With a Kirby reference? JA: Star Allies be awesome, yo. And as for the carpet thing, she's probably getting discounts at Kepple's Carpet by singing their tune or something. Or maybe getting her part of a deal for using her dancing skills to bring in customers. Wiz: Well, that would be impossible since Kepple's didn't exist back then. BMS: Oh, shut up, Wiz, you're ruining the moment. Anyway, one of Rouge's best tricks is to jump into the air and unleash her signature - and might I add pretty f%%king awesome - move of flaming goodness: the Summon Giant attack. JA: What does this mean? Oh, nothing really, just bringing to life a giant flaming head that literally spews out - obviously enough - even more flames. Man, this girl really does put the word "hot" in "hot mess". Wiz: There's no end to these "hot" puns, is there - oh s%%t. BMS: Ha! You just made one, Wiz. So no, there's no stopping this pun train. JA: With these powers to literally "heat up" the competition with, it's no surprise that she is quite a powerful adversary thanks to her accomplishments. Wiz: In the anime, she had put these abilities to the test by taking a journey with actual Power Stone holders Edward Falcon and the samurai Ryoma and helping them face plenty of obstacles. BMS: Oh, and you know that her occupation as a fortune teller requires her to have a crystal ball with her at all times, right? Yeah, she definitely has one, and her predictions with it have actually never been wrong. Wonder if she's making bank with that stuff. JA: She doesn't do it for money, BMS. She does it for happiness. Anyway...remember how Rouge wanted to find a Power Stone of her own? Well, here's the thing: SHE ALREADY HAS ONE! '' '''BMS: (stammers) SAY WHAT?!' Wiz: That's right. When she and her friends visited her hometown in Fire Land, a turn of events led to Rouge discovering that her crystal ball was in fact a orange Power Stone. JA: And right after that, she used it to Power Change and save her fellow ally Ryoma from a palace that was going up in smoke. BMS: Man, there's always fire with Rouge around, isn't there? I mean, you could say that she was a "bitch in heat". Wiz: Boomstick! BMS: Just calling it how it looks, Wiz. JA: Well, Rouge certainly is no bitch, but a fiery Firefox of the ages, and with her talents, she's proven to be no pushover. She's defeated another Power Stone holder (Jack Winslow) alongside her ally Iyami, melted a whole bunch of ice to free a Titanic parody (no, I'm not joking here), battled against a bunch of dark crystal-powered people, and once absorbed a room of flames from within a burning shipwreak. Wiz: From the looks of the flames in question, and given the type of room that it was, it would seem that our heroes were entering the furnace room, which can house roughly around 2,000 degrees Farenheit and even greater. BMS: Which would normally burn someone to bits, but not our girl Rouge! She just waltzed in there and ate every bit of fire in there. JA: I wouldn't say she "ate" it, but she was definitely capable of taking it all in at once...eh, no sexual pun intended. Wiz: Phew. About time. JA: Yup. Rouge had even survived an attack from the evil Valgas's 2nd Power Change form, and in the game canon, she actually defeated him and another big villain known as Dr. Erode, along with a giant Pharaoh walker. Too bad that anime fight with Valgas, though, wiped out her transformation and several others in one shot. BMS: Yeah, despite being a sexy hothead, she's not invincible. Her Power Change form can only last for a short time, and even then she's still vunerable to attacks. Wiz: (sighs) I knew that was coming. But luckily, and quite amazingly, knocking Rouge out of her form is no easy task. In fact, a Power Stone within itself is a powerful defense mechanism; it will immediately return to its owner should said owner be in trouble. The red stone, for example, once saved Falcon from being crushed to death by a giant boulder, which, given its size and composition, could weigh up to 30 tons. BMS: It was several feet away - the stone, not the boulder - and it just flew right back to Falcon in a heartbeat. That's incredible, honestly. JA: And once Valgas was finally defeated, our heroes went on their separate ways to live their lives; Rouge in particular opened up a non-gambling fortune hall where many others can learn from her about fortune telling. Wiz: Which made her in-game and in-anime quests to make the world a happier place a much easier one. BMS: So much inconsistency with those two worlds, but who cares? Rouge is perhaps one of the most powerful fire users that we've ever seen, and a really sexy one at that''. ''And for those who wish to seek good fortune, she's definitely the one who will help you get it. (cue scene of the orange Power Stone transformation) Rouge: Power Change! (Scorching Beauty Rouge is shown) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run through all the analysis. BMS: It's time for a -''' JA: Wait, wait, hold on! Let me get some Jersey magic together (rubs hands together) annnnd...(POOF!) Almost instantly, Jersey Angel, Boomstick, and Wizard are transported from the DB lab to a random dance club, where the fight is actually going to take place. POOF! JA: Here we are. '''BMS: (looks around with Wiz and at the same time...)(with Wiz) WHAT THE HELL?! Wiz: I'm sorry, but...are we at a strip club? JA: No no, we're at a DANCE club, complete with its own dancing stage AND fighting ring. Wiz: But that doesn't make se - He sees the poster for Shantae vs Rouge on a standee. Wiz: OOOOOOH, I get it. We're where the battle's supposed to be. Huh, imagine that. BMS: AWW, NICE! We get to see the carnage up close! LOVE IT! Just then, a giant crowd of people chanting "Dance Fight!" is gathering for the show. '' '''BMS: Quick, boys! To the front!' Our three hosts then quickly race to the front row before the crowd gets there. After they succeed and high-five each other and give each other compliments, a spotlight beams down on them and the crowd stops chanting and gasps. The hosts are worried about what to do. Wiz: Um, guys? Should we run back, or... Suddenly, the crowd cheers for the three, enticing them to take a bow. Then, the audience starts chanting to Boomstick "Say It!", implying that they want him to say his signature before every fight in DB. JA: Looks like they want us to kick things off, guys. Shall we, Boomstick? BMS: You bet, my man! Wiz: Well, then. (to the crowd) For all of you, on this day, it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a...(points the crowd) Crowd: DEATH BATTLE!! JA and BMS: Close. IT'S TIME FOR A DANCE BATTTTTTTTTTTTLE!!!! (crowd cheers loudly) 'DEATH BATTLE!!!!' Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:J3RS3Yan93l Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year